The Tornament: Life goes by, then comes death
by Master Jace
Summary: Chapter 6 Roy goes to the Sony borderline to fight. An extra plot develops. A lot is revealed.
1. Mega Mayhem

The Red-haired boy stepped out of the room. He looked extremely pissed. As he passed several people walking toward the north direction of the building. It was Dec. 22nd.  
  
The boy walked outside toward a brown cabin, took out a key and opened the door. It was a nice cabin. Waterbeds, Jacuzzis, Marble floor. It was kinda fancy. The boy jumped on his bed. Up and down as the bed made squishing noises. He fell off and hit the floor with a slap.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The boy got up.  
  
"What the crap were you doing Roy?!?!?!" The voice was angry.  
  
The boy rushed to the door and openend it to see another boy with blue hair and a swrod looking at him with curved eyes.  
  
" You freaking did it man, you actually did it!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Marth?"  
  
"What do you mean? What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! You freakin knew I liked her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malon, you jackass! When Master Hand and Crazy hand announced to us for the 3rd time that the competition would be postponed, I saw you kissing her!"  
  
"So?" Roy was getting mad. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Dammit, you knew I liked her. You freakin took her from me."  
  
"Go away, you're just mad cause I boned more hotharries than you."  
  
"You never boned anybody! Listen I liked her from the minute I saw her. You know that. I had her first."  
  
"That was after We became a couple." Roy stated.  
  
"Bull****!! When will you realize that you are lying to yourself? I had her. You stole her. It's a difference you know! Even Link knew her before you!" Marth started to scream at Roy.  
  
" What the hell does Link have to do with this?" Roy asked.  
  
"More than you think you know." Marth's voice softened. "Er.....okay, listen I'm sorry. It's just that she's so beautiful."  
  
"I know." Roy said. "She has a beautiful Personality."  
  
"Hey, Roy. C'mon. Let's go to the Nintendo Cabin." Marth suggested.  
  
Roy looked to the ground.  
  
"What??" Marth asked.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you though.....Something I just learned from the boss...."  
  
"What?" Marth was growing impatient.  
  
"The boss is sending us.....wait...." Roy rushes out the cabin and into a big red cabin. Roy then signals for Marth to follow. "I've decided to tell you all"  
  
Roy and Marth walked in to see everyone surrounding a pool table.  
  
"HEY!! I SAID HEY!!!!!!!!" Roy screamed over the pool table.  
  
Everyone looked at him and Roy found himself speaking loud.  
  
"I have an announcement to make, earlier I went to the boss' office and he said something that even I couldn't Fantasm."  
  
"What could that be?" Dr. Mario sarcastically asked.  
  
"The boss is sending us back to Public school." Roy announced.  
  
Somebody outside heard an explosion.  
  
The cabin was filled with rage and uproars.  
  
"WHY????!?!" Link was definatly pissed off.  
  
"Ain't that a *****!?!?!?" Said Samus.  
  
"I know what it is, Bull****!!!" Link was obviously mad.  
  
"Listen, come on. It's not that bad." Roy's attempts to calm down his friends failed.  
  
"It's not that bad? It's NOT that bad? Then I hope you have a good time in Public School." Young Link spoke loudly.  
  
"I think it would be great to go to school."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Zelda and Peach were thinking positive thoughts unlike everyone else.  
  
" How many thimes do I have to say it? Who cares? I don't!" Pichu was over the edge. Nobody knew how to calm down Pichu except a nice sniff of Homemade pot. Sometimes that made him zip across a 2 mile field in seconds.  
  
The boss walked into the cabin. In seconds, the smashers surrounded him in an angry mob and screamed questins at him.  
  
"HAVE YOU PEOPLE LOST YOUR DAMNED MINDS?!?!?!" The boss asked.  
  
After an hour of talking, the smashers went to bed for the next day when an event would be organized.  
  
The next day, Link woke to see Zelda staring over him.  
  
"Jesus Zelda! How the hell did you get in here?!?!"  
  
"Your little brother let me in."  
  
"I'm gonna kick his nuts!" Link jumped out of bed and looked around for Young Link.  
  
"He went to his girlfriends's cabin."  
  
"Girlfriend??? Young Link???"  
  
"You know w...what I mean!" Zelda's expression changed from happy to confused.  
  
"No." Link moved closer to her. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Link listen. Young Link has a girlfriend. So what though. He doesn't want everyone to know though. Especially her brother." At that moment Zelda covered her mouth and realized she gave the person away.  
  
"Young Link's girlfriend is Nana!?!?!? You're ******** me!!" Link seemed amused at this concept.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone!!" Zelda trembled abit.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Link answered it. It was Roy.  
  
"WAZZUP LINK!!" Roy pushed Link into the snow.  
  
Link being in his pajamas felt extremely cold.  
  
"Moron!" Link rushed into the cabin.  
  
"So, any new news." Roy asked. He spotted Zelda coming toward them. " Hey Zelda!"  
  
"Hi Roy. How are you?"  
  
"Vedy, Vedy good. Roy smiled. "So Link. Anything knew except your corny pajamas?"  
  
Link looked in Zelda's direction and spoke. " Young Link has a girlfriend!"  
  
Zelda opened her mouth in horror. "Why did you tell him?"  
  
"Man you guys are mentally slow!" Roy sat in a chair by the Fireplace. "I already knew."  
  
"Liar." Link said.  
  
"Then who's his girlfriend?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Nana."  
  
Link and Zelda exchanged uneasy looks.  
  
"How did you find out?!!?" Zelda asked.  
  
" Can't really tell you that cause that would re-uncover some forbidden information that we call Secret # 612."  
  
" I bet Young Link told you.. You don't know any forbidden info." Link tyurned his back on Roy.  
  
"Fine. I warned you. You know the day after the Truth Or Dare Mistake?"  
  
Zelda winced. The memory brought a pain to her. The night the exposed their secrets to half the boys in Melee. Most of them were lies. Thne again, that didn't matyter.  
  
" The next morning after you found out I found Popo and Yoshi sitting at a table in the Common Room. Er.....Popo heard everything you girls told each other. Before, during and after the accident. He told me who slept with his sister...and....I hope you can figure out the rest."  
  
Link's jaw dropped. Zelda put her head down on the table.  
  
"He.....he....w-what??!?!? I-I-I don't belive...." Link went into the bathroom, came out minutes later and ran out his cabin to find Young Link.  
  
"Oh boy. Come on, we have to stop him!" Zelda pulled Roy out of Link's cabin.  
  
Outside Link saw Young Link palying with ness. They were playing Bomb Baseball. YL lit a bob and prepared to pitch when Link grabbed him and pushed him down having the bomb explode in his face.  
  
"Hey brother, jeez, sorry about letting Zelda inside." YL tried to get up but Link pushed him back down.  
  
A yell was heard in a distance and Popo came rushing down the field like a madman.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU MOTHER ******!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU MOTHER ******* *** *******!!!!!!!"  
  
Ness held Popo back Mentally and Physically. Link looked at Popo, then Ness, then Young Link who looked rerady to sprint away like the cell phone.  
  
" LISTEN YOU **** ******* ****** **** ******* ****** YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK YOU HEAR!!!  
  
The cabin doors opened and the melee roster erupted at such Profanity so early in the morning.  
  
The boss came out and slience spread across the mob.  
  
"I ALREADY ******* WARNED YOU POPO!! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH!!!!!"  
  
"How about you ******* bite me!!!" Popop had gone to the limits with the msahers but never with the boss.  
  
"MAKE THAT 2 MONTHS!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HOLY **** AM I SUPOSSED TO DO?!?!?!!?!" Points to Young Link. " THAT ******* SLEPT WITH MY ******* SISTER!!!!"  
  
Gasps from the poeple who didn't know.  
  
" Is this true?" The boss seemed to be gritting his teeth.  
  
Young Link shuddered and nodded.  
  
"Both of you. Suspension for 2 months. And be happy it isn't longer. Also be happy that I'm not taking you out the tornament." The boss walked back into his cabin and went to sleep.  
  
Popo looked zat Young LInk with anger anmd left the scene.  
  
"And you still haven't recieve my punishment!" Link wasn't letting Young Link off that easily.  
  
"Oh boy." Roy sighed.  
  
"You got that right." Zelda looked around for someone.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Roy asked.  
  
"Samus."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Roy was deep in thought. (Man, if they ever find out tht I suggested this school thing everyone will hate me, even Zelda...... wait a minute. It can't be! Do I really have feelings for Zelda?" 


	2. The Secret Stoners Stoner Secret

"What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
YL sat on his bed and Link was sitting on the table by the fireplace with crossed arms.  
  
"I will repeat it again, What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"I don't have to answer to you. You're not the boss of me."  
  
"Correction, yes I am, I'm your older brother, I'm responsible for you."  
  
"I don't care!" Young Link got off his bed and went to the front door.  
  
"You are NOT leaving!"  
  
Link and Young Link collided at the door. Young Link left the cabin as fast as he could.  
  
Marth and Roy were watching from the top of Roy's cabin.  
  
"God, those two have problems." Roy said.  
  
"I'd call them issues." Marth stood and broke off a piece of icicle sticking to the roof.  
  
"Hey, we gotta go. We have that secret santa crap to do." Roy told Marth.  
  
"Yeah. I think that crap is jacked up."  
  
Marth and Roy jumped off the roof and walked toward the Nintendo Cabin. Before they could enter the cabin, Fox and Falco jumped them with snowballs.  
  
"HEY! SLOW-MOs!!!" Fox taunted Roy and Marth.  
  
"What the hell Fox." Roy covered his face from the raining snowballs.  
  
After a quick snowball fight they entered the cabin. It looked like the only ones that weren't there were Bowser and Gannondorf.  
  
"Hey listen everyone. Me and Daisy will pass around a hat with folded pieces of paper. Pick one and whoever you get you must buy a present for." Peach explained.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to spend our ******* money on some cracker Jack *****-***?!?!" Falco asked loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Cause that's what Secret santa is about and you HAVE to participate."  
  
"Damn." Link said.  
  
The hat was passed around. The hat got to Link. He dumped his hand in and pulled out a paper. He smiled.  
  
"Would you like to share your..."  
  
"Victim? Slave?" Fox suggested the last word.  
  
"What do you do when you get "Peanut Butter and Jelly"?" Link asked.  
  
The cabin burst with laughter as Link showed them the paper with the words "Peanut Butter and Jelly" on it.  
  
Peach was outraged. She took the fake out of Link's hand and asked him to pick another. He did. This time Peach said "Don't open it yet!". Peach went around the room and when she finished she and Daisy picked out of the hat.  
  
"Okay, open them." Peach requested.  
  
Everyone opened them and only Fox, Roy and Samus got Defects.  
  
"I got Salad."  
  
"I got McDonalds."  
  
"I got Doughnuts."  
  
After the joking and BSing ended. The crowd dispersed for breakfast.  
  
Fox was estatic about who he got he had to tell someone.  
  
"Heyo!! Secret Stoner Meeting in an hour." He yelled to his Club Mates.  
  
"Okay." Roy responded.  
  
Roy went back to the Breakfast line to meet the girls and their daily findings.  
  
"What is up with you and that Secret Stoner Club? For the past couple of weeks you've been on that gimmick."  
  
Roy had thought Zelda and Samus would try to find out about their club. Unfortunatly he couldn't tell.  
  
"Rulebook for SS page 321 section 7 phrase 4 line 2 states, that a SS must not tell a non-menber about club until occupant passes all tests and Recruiting season has opened."  
  
"Christ Roy. I just wanted to know what you do."  
  
Roy got up and left. He went up to Marth and wispered something in his ear. Marth dropped his Breakfast tray cause he was laughing to hard.  
  
"What did I say that was so funny?" Zelda asked Samus.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Roy and Marth sat down at the far end of the table with Fox and Falco.  
  
"Okay. Falco who did you get?" Fox asked.  
  
"Peach. What about you Fox."  
  
"Pichu. What did you get Marth?"  
  
"Samus my friend, Samus. Hey Roy, You never Opened yours."  
  
"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!"  
  
Roy opens it.  
  
"Hmmm....Daisy. Geez, I wonder who got Malon, I was gonna give 'er a present anyways."  
  
"Why?" Fox absentmindedly asked while eating his egg sandwich.  
  
"She's my ********* girlfriend! What kind of freaking question is that?"  
  
"SHE IS?!" Apparently Fox didn't know.  
  
"Okay, you are second slowest in the cast."  
  
"Really? No."  
  
"Shut up!" Falco shouted.  
  
They all countinued eating.  
  
"So that blonde, Macon....."Fox started.  
  
"Shes not a blonde and her name is Malon. Stupid-slow-sturdy."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
Roy was losing his temper on Fox.  
  
"So is she one of those..........."  
  
"If you countinue that sentence I'll kick your ***!!"  
  
They finished their meal in silence.  
  
"Hey, let's get Pichu and Pikachu and practice our songs." Marth suggested.  
  
The SSs dumped their Breakfast Trays. They went to the middle of the table.  
  
"Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby. SS Practice 12 now." Falco announced.  
  
Everyone at the table watched Them all march out the luncheon cabin.  
  
"They are so ******* Strange." DK said.  
  
"For reality." Daisy said.  
  
In Marth's cabin the SSs have musical instruments set up in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Okay, one, two, three, GO!"  
  
  
  
Roy:  
  
Bend Me Shape Me Misdirect Me It's all the same to me Look at all this useless Talk, Look at all this useless Talk, Look at all this useless Talk, Upon the Cross!  
  
Fox, Marth:  
  
You look at me, But you don't see understand I'm a sinner Don't corner me Don't lectur me Raise your hands your a sinner  
  
Roy:  
  
Is this everything you wanted find another dream Is this everything you wanted find another dream  
  
You never hear a word I say  
  
You never hear a word I say You never hear a word I say So pray  
  
Falco, Fox, Marth, Roy: You look at me, But you don't see understand I'm a sinner Don't corner me Don't lectur me Raise your hands your a sinner  
  
Marth:  
  
I'm a sinner.... Look at all these people in front of me Look at all these people in front of me Look at all these people in front of me Look at all these people in front of me....HOW?  
  
Falco, Fox, Marth, Roy: You look at me, But you don't see understand I'm a sinner Don't corner me Don't lectur me Raise your hands your a sinner You look at me... You look at me... You look at me... You look at me... You look at me... Raise your hands your a sinner!!!  
  
"YES! We just did the exact Kareoke of Drowning Pool!!!" Fox Shouted. "SWEET!"  
  
"Kirby, Pichu, Pikachu, good Drum Work." Roy said.  
  
The 3 nodded.  
  
"We're a shoe in for the Christmas Rock Kareoke Contest." Marth said. "ALRIGHT BOYS..." Falco started. "REST!"  
  
TBC...... 


	3. Christmas is hell

Kirby opened his eyes to see the top of the cabin. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Then he went to the calender and crossed out December 23rd. He realized that in 24 hours he would be enjoying Christmas.  
  
Kirby looked out the window to see the cabin door blocked off by snow.  
  
"****!!" He cursed as he pulled on the doorknob. He heard water splatter on his window. He knew someone was taking a leak on his window. "What the hell are you doing you crazy *** Basterd?!"  
  
Laughing was heard and the sound of footsteps.  
  
Kirby pulled the doorknob again and fell back. He looked at his hand and saw the door knob in it. "Crap!!"  
  
The Links weren't having any better luck getting out their cabin. Link was pissed off at his brother for climbing out the vent in the ceiling. He was left alone while his brother ran from the cabin instead of shoveling out the snow from it.  
  
"Come on Bro, where the hell are you?!" Link yelled by the door. There was not response.  
  
By 3 hours later More than 2/3rd of the Team was out of their cabins and joining the meeting Master Hand schedualed. Kirby, The Pokemon and Roy were still trapped.  
  
Everyone would have thought that Roy would have been the first one out with his Fire sword. Problem was, someone had stolen Roy's sword. Roy didn't know anyways. He was still asleep.  
  
At the Pokemon Cabin Pikachu had finally got a reception on his phone and called Roy. When no one answered he wished death upon Roy and shocked his Phone and toasted it like breakfast. Pichu frowned.  
  
"Dude you better wake up Jigglypuff." Pichu said.  
  
"Why the hell won't you do it? You know about last night!" Pikachu responded.  
  
"I know, she was major pissed at you. So?" Pichu asked.  
  
"What the hell are you saying? I should get my F-ing head sliced off because I should wake up Chuckie's Bride? You better shove that idea and kiss my rudy-pootie-booty you mini-mole-man-lover."  
  
"So? You like barney! That's worse than Mini Mole Man!" Pichu yelled.  
  
"You like the freaking teletubbies, I mean there's nothing worse than watching 4 fat-ass-people in costumes talk about loving the same gender on a PBS Kids Show!"  
  
"Jesus you watch that Racoon named Arthur or something! That's desperate!"  
  
"You watch Pappyland!"  
  
"You watch suicide movies!"  
  
"You watch Rated R movies!"  
  
"You watch Mushy Movies!"  
  
"YOU WATCH PORNOGRAPHIC MOVIES!"  
  
"NO, YOU WATCH PORNO!"  
  
"YOU WATCH PLAYBOY!"  
  
"YOU WATCH PEOPLE GET KILLED!"  
  
"YOU WATCH ME BONE JIGGYPUFF!"  
  
"AT LEAST YOU ******* TOLD SOMETHING TRUE!"  
  
"YOU DID?!"  
  
Pikachu turned pale as Pichu frowned angrily at him.  
  
"Hell Yeah!"  
  
Pikachu had snapped he jumped on Pichu and they both browled around the cabin finally causing enough noise to bring JP into the picture.  
  
"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU PRISSY MICE DOING?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Beating the crap out of each other, what the **** does it look like we're doing miss Baloon *****?!?!?"  
  
Jigglypuff puffed up at Pichu's response. She stormed around the house gathering her thing and jumped up the vent in the ceiling. She came out the chimney outside and went to Kirby's cabin. She dug toward the door anmd pushed it hard. It broke off and she slipped in.  
  
"Holy crap. I'm free!" Kirby excitedly exclaimed.  
  
"Can I stay here?" JP asked.  
  
Hearts appeared in Kirby's eyes and he nodded very fast.  
  
"Good." JP said.  
  
Kirby slipped through the door to see Pichu and Pikachu beating on each other in the snow. He opened the cabin door to see the msashers looking at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had about 10 things piss me off so far today."  
  
Master hand pointed to a seat by the wall. Kirby saw how the chairs were organized. In rows. Like a crowd.  
  
"As I was saying. The Tornament has finally solved it's problems and will start right after Christmas day."  
  
Cheering followed the words.  
  
Luigi raised his hand.  
  
"Yes. Luigi."  
  
"What was the Problem with the tornament?"  
  
"Ah yes. The smartest question yet. Most of today's questions were stupidity. I don't even want to talk about Fox's question."  
  
Some people change their faces to digust and Fox and Falco gave eachother a high 5.  
  
"Getting back to Luigi's question. Sony was missing 4 of it's best fighters. So it of course, denied start of the tornament with the VG masters. Yesterday they returned with the most bizarre story. They said they got sucked inot a game."  
  
Marth, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Mario, Young Link and Link snickered.  
  
"I also have some bad news. According to the rules. We must cut down our tornament roster to 25."  
  
Some of the smashers looked dissapointed.  
  
"Therefore a couple of test will be held to see who qualifies. Tests start today. Meeting ajorned!"  
  
The smashers got up and left.  
  
4 hours later. Roy was STILL trapped. He counted on the Friday The 13th Marathon to entice him until he figured a way to get out.  
  
Zelda, Samus, Peach, Luigi, Mario, GW, Young Link, Ness, Popo and Bowser were outside having a snowball fight.  
  
Inside the Golden Dome. Link and Marth were about to go through the tests.  
  
"Okay, First we will test your Strengh!" Crazy hand lead them to a room with a cushion attached to a meter. "Attack the cushion as hard as you can and it will determine your strengh leval."  
  
Link stood up tothe meter and charged a punch. He let go and hit the cushion. The meter said 64.  
  
"Excellent. Marth, you are next."  
  
Back at the Nintendo camp. Roy had finally caught up with info and got out of his cabin. He rushed around and found Fox and Falco playing with his sword. Whe he got his gear, he ran to the dome with Fox and Falco. They got to the test room to see Marth take it.  
  
Marth hit the Meter. It said 61. Roy rushed in the room. And he took his turn the meter read 60. Fox got 62 and Falco got 59.  
  
"Very good. Oh, more fighters."  
  
This was where tension filled the room. Jerry, Matt, Max and Ryu entered the room. They were followed by Megaman.  
  
They read the rules and Matt entered the room. He hit the cushion and the meter said 63. Max got 63 too. Jerry got a whopping 67. That was nothing compared to Ryu's number. Ryu hit the cushion with big force and it read 101!  
  
Crazy hand floated stiffly in the air. Mega man got a 91 on the meter.  
  
" Move on to the next room. Speed."  
  
The fighters moved to the next room to see soem knid of obstacle course. They saw Banjo and Giovanni by the start line. They also saw the famous Jerry Nathan.  
  
"Hello fighters." Jerry greeted.  
  
The fighters all said their hellos.  
  
"In here you will take the speed test. Stand at the start line please." Jerry said.  
  
Fox looked into the course. He exchanged looks with Falco, Roy, Marth and Link. They all agreed it looked like Hell.  
  
" READY! SET! GO!"  
  
The 10 fighters sped along the course. When they finished Falco had the most percentage with 423%. Marth had the second largest with 385%. Ryu had the smallest amount with 240%.  
  
" Great. Move to the defense part where you will fight the Silencer."  
  
The fighter moved into the next room to see a huge machine facing them. They saw Jerry's brother Jon Nathan.  
  
"Ah, Yes. I've been expecting you guys. I got a page from Master Hand about your arrival. (He held up a beeper) In this room. You will face a machine called Silencer. It has PSI, PSY, DSI and GYI power in it. It can be turned to decimate a whole planet. You guys will only handle 85% of its power. If your percentage goes over 700% than you fail this part. Who's first?"  
  
Roy stepped up in front of the machine. He prepared. Jon pressed a button and the machine shot out a HUGE ball of white hot energy. Roy held his ground and blocked it after 11 seconds. His percentage was 694. Marth had 673. Link had 670. Megaman had 603. Matt had 608. Max had 600. Jerry had 542. Falco had 699. Fox had 587. Ryu had 309.  
  
"Okay. Please exit to yuor right. And we will broadcast the results later tonight."  
  
The fighters left the dome.  
  
After a Chtistmas Eve dinner that night, everyone reported to the Golden Dome hall.  
  
Jerry nathan sat in a chair and Jon was at the mic about to broadcast the results.  
  
"The results for nintendo are:  
  
CF-90-378%-680%  
  
Zelda-59-299%-600%  
  
G&W-31-876%-2056%  
  
Pikachu-60-570%-700%  
  
Pichu-105-743%-699%  
  
Kirby-100-472%-598%  
  
DK-164-137%-265%  
  
Bowser-162-253%-376%  
  
Mewtwo-135-421%-702%  
  
Young Link-61-490%-632%  
  
Dr. Mario-72-612%-943%  
  
Samus-132-567%-598%  
  
Marth-61-385%-673%  
  
Falco-59-423%-699%  
  
Daisy-34-1249%-792%  
  
Mario-Disqualified until further notice  
  
Luigi-Disqualified until further notice  
  
Roy-60-344%-694%  
  
Link-64-288%-670%  
  
Fox-62-247%-587%  
  
Gannondorf-197-200%-632%  
  
Jigglypuff-46-897%-7290%  
  
Ice climbers-62-444%-675%  
  
Yoshi-66-600%-607%  
  
...and that's all the info we have for now."  
  
Cheers were heard as Nintendo went back to their camp as Sony heard their results.  
  
Some of the smashers were shocked at the results.  
  
As they retreated to their cabins, they prepared their gifts for the others.  
  
Kirby had got his face boxed by mewtwo. Mewtwo had obviously failed one part of the test. He didn't know if he would be accepted. Mr. Game and watch was appointed ref with Crazy Hand.  
  
Soon the cabins were emptied. Peach was with upset Daisy. They were both about to start the the Secret Santa Event. When everyone was there they started.  
  
"When I call your name you must enter the closet and give the person the gift. Fox and Falco."  
  
"Crap."  
  
Fox pointed out Pichu and Falco pointed out Peach. The 4 of them went into the closet and Peach came out running and Screaming like a banshee. The Secret Stoners laughed as Fox came out with what looked like a ciggarite loaded with deadly alchohal. Pichu came out smiling and Falco looked like he could send Pichu to hell.  
  
"What happened Falco." Roy asked when Falco sat down in a chair.  
  
"I gave Pichu my System Of A Down CD collection."  
  
Roy and Fox snickered.  
  
Peach countinued to call names. It seemed Link had Malon. When they came back out, Malon was blushing. In Link's hand was 3 mistletoes.  
  
Roy was angry.  
  
Roy threw his present to Daisy and knocked her in the face.  
  
When the whole event was over. Fox DID NOT help Roy's temper. Fox placed another Mistletoe over Link and Malon. Roy watched them kiss. It wasn't a friendly kiss. It was a whopper!  
  
When everyone was safetly in their cabins the secret stoners were having their meeting.  
  
"Hey Roy." Fox said when he and Falco saw Roy. "Did that mistletoe event help you?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean. You put a mistletoe over my girlfriend's head!"  
  
"OOOOOOHHH! THAT was your girlfriend."  
  
""No it wasn't my girlfriend it was popeye the sailor man!" Roy sarcastically said. "It was fat basterd wearing santa Claus' outfit and dancing the fake macarena with Bugs bunny at PBS carnival!"  
  
"Aw man. I didn't take any pictures."  
  
"Man, the hell with you fox." Roy said as he turned away." I quit the Secret Stoners."  
  
Fox and Falco saw Roy walk away.  
  
"Son of a ***** man! Jesus!" Fox kicked the snow on one of the cabins window. Then he looked in it. He saw Link and Malon boning each other.  
  
"AW, Dammit!" Fox knew this wasn't gonna help Roy. 


	4. The Stolidays

Fox was very confused. He knew he put the mistletoe over Malon and Link but he never knew they'd kiss. He had just made Roy think he had set Link and Malon up  
  
Fox got up off his couch and tripped over his slippers. He landed between the bunny ears on top of the television. He had an idea to get Malon and Roy back together even though their relationship split within 3 hours. Fox got up and ran to the back of the cabin. He went into the cabinet of his bathroom and pulled out 2 black bags.  
  
"This is definitly gonna do some damage. I'd better call a Secret Stoner Meeting.  
  
Fox walked into the Nintendo Cabin with "Innervision" by System Of A Down blasting in his ears.  
  
"Jesus Pichu. You're gonna blow someone's ears off with that!" Fox yelled to Pichu at the DJ Station.  
  
Fox tapped Marth and Falco and they followed. Pichu put on the Innervision Remix.  
  
When Marth and Falco were outside Fox walked around in a circle annoying his memebers.  
  
"Marth get Kirby and the Mice Brothers." Fox commanded.  
  
"Bad idea. Since this morning they all hate each other. Pichu and Pikachu had an arguement and she went to Kirby's cabin to stay." Marth announced.  
  
"Which cancels That plan of ours too." Falco added.  
  
"I'll get them then." Fox said. He went into the Nintendo Cabin.  
  
Fox pulled Kirby away from Jigglypuff and Pulled Pichu out of the DJ box.  
  
"Alright. Did you patch things up?"  
  
"WE were never mad at each other. I'm mad at my bro."  
  
"I've been mad at Pikachu for 2 weeks now."  
  
"DEATH IS THE GREATEST!!" A Voice said.  
  
Fox turned around and saw Pikachu drinking some black stuff out of a round bowl.  
  
"Hey, holy shit! Thats the Pot! Pikachu spiked the punch!"  
  
Pikachu started to bang his head on the table. He did it too hard and broke the table in half. Fox grabbed Pikachu and smashed the bowl over his head. Some people gasped.  
  
"Nothing to see here folks. Just some circus action." Pichu and Kirby convinced the rest of the characters that nothing was going on.  
  
When Fox finished dragging Pikachu out thwe cabin he settled the meeting into the snow.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. I ruined Roy and Malon's relationship. I did more than that mistletoe act. Link paid me to get the job done. Not only that but I invited Link into the Secret Stoners."  
  
"Erm....shit." Kirby responded.  
  
"We are also going into buisness tonight." Fox pulled out a couple of weed black bags.  
  
"Oohhh.....look its night time.....hot dogs only 99 cents. Macy's one big sale, 2 for 1. Condoms, fresh trojan style. I got my condom for the lowest price!" Pikachu muffled.  
  
"See the effect?" Fox said.  
  
"Me no me, me no dumb, me put condom on my thumb."  
  
Everyone was scared of Pikachu right now. It sounded like he was about to sing "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" It wasn't.  
  
"Santa Claus got run over by a parked car!"  
  
Pikachu got up with crazy eyes and used an agility faster than ever seen before into the cabin. The Secret Stoner's followed. To hear Pikachu singing.  
  
"On the 12th thing of christmas that annoys me very much.... Rock Kareoke... DJ skratching... Alot of smelly feet... Santa Claus... Pimps scoring chicks... Danners doing work... Hanging up ornaments... My Brother's music! Big bar fight... Stonage... Hard Spiked Punch... And the Secret Stoners Shafting up lives!"  
  
Half the crowd was on the floor. Pikachu zipped around the room and took all the christmas ornaments down. He put a real Mistletoe above the door.  
  
"If you dare, walk through this door, you must suffer, kissing a whore." Pikachu said in an Arnold schwartzanaga (Lemme the fuck alone, I don't know how to spell it!) voice.  
  
The Secret Stoners saw Pikachu zip into Roy's cabin.  
  
Inside Roy saw Pikachu and fell out of his chair through the floor.  
  
"Stupid Basterd!"  
  
"Thank you!" Pikachu responded to Roy's comment. Then he zipped up the chimney. (Which was VERY small)  
  
Pikachu zipped from Roy's cabin to every other one stealing their christmas decorations and leaving their houses a mess. When he was finished he had a big bag and put it in Link's cabin.  
  
"Mission accompished!" He said when he met with the Secret Stoners.  
  
"Looks like Pikachu is finished with his work for tonight."  
  
The next morning Roy woke up from falling through the floor. He saw his house a wreck. He went outside and saw a mob of smashers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone stole our Christmas decorations." Popo said. "Some godamn asshole is gonna get his ass kicked."  
  
Roy saw Pikachu and Pichu walk up to the mob.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" Pichu asked.  
  
"We have a thief in the mist." Bopwser said.  
  
"Huh?" Pichu asked confused.  
  
"We have a basterd on the loose!" Popo said.  
  
"Oh?" Pichu still didn't get it.  
  
Roy looked at Pikachu, so did DK.  
  
"WOW! You look like you got hit with a train."  
  
"I feel like I did."  
  
Giovanni walked up to the mob.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He asked. "The tornament starts in a hour."  
  
There were some groans and moans as the smashers got ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter has what you all have been waiting for. The tornament begins!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the seriousness in my chapters. I'm gonna add a chock full of humor. 


	5. Tornaments Start Trouble

The Secret Stoners met in Link's cabin. They had finally convinced Roy to come along with them. Fox, Falco, Kirby, Pikachu, Marth, Pichu, Link and Roy got themselves seated and waited for Fox.  
  
"Okay. This is it. The Month-Long wait is over." Fox said. "This is a free- for-all. 3 Stock each person in a 1 VS 1 battle. There will be Triple Threats and a Royal Rumble. There will also be 4 person fights. Both Tag and FFA. Those are the tornament rules. Everything else differs by match. You guys ready."  
  
The rest of them nodded.  
  
"Good luck everybody."  
  
When the SSs got there almost everyone was in the Nintendo side except for Jigglypuff and G&W.  
  
The announcer was Jerry Nathan. He freshed himself up and pulled out a scheduale.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SONY VS NINTENDO TORNAMENT! WE WANNA GET THIS THING STARTED BEFORE WE GET RESTLESS SO LET'S GO!" He got some cheers. "As you know not everyone will fight today, for this is a 2 week long tornament! Sony's roster has 28 and Nintendo's roster has 28."  
  
Some people looked at Master Hand. He was laughing.  
  
"Let's start. First match is Nintendo VS Nintendo. Roy VS Bowser!"  
  
Roy was a bit uncomfortable as he exited the force-field area for Nintendo. He saw that Bowser had too.  
  
Roy walked out and saw Thousands...maybe Millions of people cheering.  
  
"Fighters please step on the 2 platforms. This battle is bombs only, schedualed for 3 falls. It is for the nintendo qualifying round. Winner moves up the rank to fight a Sony Fighter. This fight will take place in the skies of Onett. READY........" Jerry takes out a controller and presses some buttons and Roy and Bowser dissapear. 4 big screens come down for viewage of the fight. "GO!"  
  
Bowser charges at Roy. Roy takes out his sword and swipes at Bowser. He hits him countinuously. Bowser finally counters and throws Roy to a cliff. He countinues the cheap shot and attemps to throw Roy off. Roy comes back and charges his special Attack. Bowser comes near with his percentage at 44 it was boosted to 98 and he died. He came back with his B-down button attack. Roy charges again, this time Bowser tries to move out the way but Roy releases it a second earlier and knocked Bowser to the edge. Roy made sure Bowser didn't come back. He died for a second time. Roy was in some percent trouble. His damage was 142%. Roy grabbed a bomb and chucked it at bowser earning him a chant. Bowser came back like Hell was swallowing him up. A Spike tornado followed by a spike punch made Roy's Damage go shooting to 200%! When Roy came back, Bowser did the combo again and threw a bomb at Roy. Roy was eliminated FAST! Bowser's damage was 21%. Roy's last life was here. He tried his best and jumped on the UFO. Bowser followed as soon as Roy made a sacrifice. Roy threw the bomb to the ground making him fly. But since Bowser's Damage was higher, he wasn't so lucky. Bowser flew to the Star Line and ended the match.  
  
"GAME!" The 2 fighters were transported to the Arena. Roy wen back with Bowser into the Nintendo Viewing Area. People congratulated Roy and Bowser for an exciting match.  
  
"Okay everyone, the next match is Sony VS Sony! Ryu VS Wolverine! These two could really heat up this place. No items. The winner of this match faces Roy Tomorrow night. The fight will take place on Peach's castle. READY.....GO!"  
  
There was a BOOM! The camera Man was confused. He couldn't follow the fighters. He saw the Star Line disorder twice after 3 minutes. Jerry knew who was winning. Ryu. After a couple of Star Line disorders Ryu won.  
  
"This means that Ryu will Face Roy Tomorrow evening!"  
  
"Crap!" Roy said. "He's practically the best of the best.  
  
After the rest of the day's matches the chart was hung up with the Results;  
  
Roy VS Bowser~Roy  
  
Ryu VS Wolverine~Ryu  
  
Ice Climbers VS Matt~Matt  
  
Pikachu VS Pichu~Draw-Rematch~Pikachu  
  
Kirby VS Cyclops~Kirby  
  
Max VS Storm~Max  
  
Crash Bandicoot VS Fox~Fox  
  
Jerry VS. Samus~Draw-Rematch~Jerry  
  
Beast VS DK~Beast  
  
Link VS. Ken~Link  
  
Falco VS Peach~Falco  
  
Zelda VS. Mewtwo~Mewtwo  
  
Ganondorf VS Ness~Ness  
  
Marth VS Captian Falcon~Captian Falcon  
  
There was cheering as the Owners allowed The Smashers to use the Hotel across the street. They moved out of the cabins and got a Trolley to take their packages to the hotel.  
  
"Hey Pikachu!" Fox yelled to his fellow Stoner. "Get ova here!"  
  
Pikachu walked over to Fox and Falco. "Guys, do you know why I looked like crap this morning?"  
  
Fox and Falco Grinned. " You were High as the heavens last night. You robbed everyone of their christmas Decorations and you Dropped Roy Down a hole in his cabin. You had Kareoke too. The song sucked major ass, but hey! None of us are perfect." The Fox explained.  
  
"Pikachu's definatly not perfect. He screwed up with JP." The Falco wispered in Fox's ear. They snickered.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"You suck." Fox said and they both burst out laughing.  
  
Pikachu gave the Star Fox Team the middle finger. "Shove it!"  
  
JP walked over to Pikachu. "Hey. That was a nice match."  
  
Pikachu smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Jigglypuff walked over and hugged Pichu who was standing behind Pikachu.  
  
"Bastard." Pikachu said under his breath.  
  
Fox and Falco countinued laughing.  
  
Pikachu was PO'ed. "What's so funny."  
  
"You suck!" The Two said in unison.  
  
"I suck? I suck? We'll see who sucks. Exhibition Match. 2 Hours. Me Versus the both of you. Brinstar Depths. Bombs only. Stock is 15." Fox and Falco stopped laughing. "Do you have the balls to fight a mouse?"  
  
Pikach walked off leaving Falco and Fox confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
When The Smashers finally arrived at the Hotel. Word spread out about the Exhibition Match Pikachu made.  
  
After the Fighter settled inside their rooms, they rushed to the arena to see the fight. Inside Link's room Malon was making out with Link when a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Not now!" Link yelled ot the door. He countinued his buisness.  
  
Someone Knocked again.  
  
"Not now!!!" Link screamed again. He countined kissing the Red Head.  
  
There was a sound that sounded like the person was punching the door.  
  
"Jesus!" Link got up and opened the door. Roy was standing there looking impatient. "What do ya want Roy?"  
  
"I just thought you would like to see your Fellow Stoners kick each other's ass." Roy replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Link was confused alot.  
  
"Pikachu got pissed and challenged Fox and Falco over some stupidity this morning." Roy explained.  
  
"I'll be there." Link said. "See ya."  
  
Roy glared at Malon for a couple of seconds and walked off.  
  
"Huh? What's he all upset about?" Link asked Malon.  
  
"I don't know. Why ask me?"  
  
"Did you meet Roy before the Tornament?"  
  
"Well...er...yeah. But that's in the past."  
  
"OK....then." Opens door to see Kirby about to knock.  
  
"Hey." Kirby looked at Malon and back at Link. "Hey, gotta girl huh? A bit daring you are aren't cha?"  
  
"Huh? Why would I be daring?" Kirby smiled. "Wait minute..." Link looks at Malon. "What's going on?"  
  
"Dude. You don't know? As a fellow SS you don't know? Christ Sakes!" Kirby shook his head. "Anyways you're gonna miss the match making out with this chick here."  
  
Link walks out with Malon behind him. Kirby keeps shaking his head as he walks away.  
  
At the stadium, the Smashers sat in the audience with Pikachu, Fox and Falco standing in the middle with Jerry talking to them.  
  
" Sweet!" Link yelled.  
  
"Narly!" Malon yelled after Link.  
  
Link and Malon shared a Kiss.  
  
Roy looked on. "Hold me back Marth, cause if you don't....I'm gonna slice Link's head off."  
  
Marth held back Roy as he tried to charge at Link. Roy looked at the stadium.  
  
"I got an idea!" Roy announced. He jumped over the barrier that separated the Crowd from the Middle.  
  
"Hey Jerry. I wanna be Pikachu's Partner." Roy told the commentator.  
  
"You sure?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna get back at Fox for something." Roy said.  
  
"Ok." Nathan walked over to Pikachu, Fox and Falco to inform them about Roy.  
  
Pikachu walked over to Roy.  
  
"Sorry. I wanna do this on my own."  
  
"I don't care about your petty decisions. I'm your partner!"  
  
"I wanna show them that I do not suck!"  
  
"You will. I wanna get back at Fox for something."  
  
"You won't be my Godamn Partner and that shit is final."  
  
"Fine. You don't want me as a partner. Than I'll be the enemy for You, Fox and Falco. I'm gonna be in this match."  
  
Pikachu stomped off. Roy was very pissed off.  
  
Nathan took the mic. "ANYBODY ELSE WANNA JOIN?!"  
  
The smashers shook heads.  
  
"I DO!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the top of the bleachers to see Matt. Jumping between rows. He jumps into the middle of the arena.  
  
"I want to be on my own too. I also have some personal buisness here."  
  
"Shit." Roy cursed.  
  
"That's right Roy Boy. I want your ass."  
  
"Now that sounded fruity." Falco said.  
  
"Well, prepare to battle." Jerry pushed some buttons and pulled some levers and the 5 fighters dissapeared.  
  
  
  
Matt Won. Pikachu came in second. Fox and Falco came in third and Roy came in last.  
  
When the fighters returned. Medics rushed to Matt, Pikachu and Roy. Fox and Falco weren't in bad condition cause they had 2 people.  
  
Roy looked around and saw the Master Hand at the top of the bleachers with Boss Giovanni. He looked around again and also saw two swordsmen in the Entrance.  
  
"Damn, Jerry and Max." Roy said.  
  
Roy knew He'd have to tell everyone cause sooner or later, the Grim Reapers of Pain will strike the Video Game world once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Someone threw a shoe at the camera. 


	6. Roy Gone Nutz

The next day, Roy was first up. He had a nice hangover.  
  
"Mmmmm....to much wine." He muttered.  
  
He got out of bed and stepped into the kitchen to make tea and chew some Advil. There was a knock on the door. Roy walked over to get it. He peeked in the hole in the door.  
  
"Hi! It's Peach."  
  
Roy became alert! "Ahhhh....son of a.....uh....be right there."  
  
Roy rushed and put his fighter's uniform on. He then opened the door.  
  
"Hi Roy!" Peach chimed.  
  
"Hi Peach....what's up?" Roy asked  
  
"Well, after last night I thoguht you wouldn't feel to good so I brought over some hot Cocoa."  
  
"Thanks I.....wait a minute! What do you mean last night?"  
  
"You don't remeber?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
Peach walked into the kitchen area of the cabin. "You were jumped my Jerry and Max."  
  
Roy stood up. "WHAT??!" Roy started putting on his suit and sprinting out the door with his sword.  
  
Peach followed. "Roy stop! Don't cross the Boderline! It gives them the right to attack you!"  
  
Roy rant to a wall and started climbing it exceedingly. He jumped down on the other side leaving Peach on the Nintendo border.  
  
Peach runs off to tell somebody.  
  
Roy looks around and sees a cabin with a poster of 3 swords in the window. Roy immediatly went over and kicked the door in and stares down the person inside.  
  
"I was waiting for you Roy." It was Jerry.  
  
Roy weilded his sword preparing for battle.  
  
"Heh, so they told you that Max and I ambushed you when we dare to cross the borderline? For shame. I've been here since that impromtu match you had."  
  
"Shut up. Get up and fight or prepare to die!" Roy ran at Jerry and swung his sword for jerry's head but he caught the blade with his left hand.  
  
Roy was stunned. "How did you do that..." Roy brung back his sword.  
  
"I'm not the one to play with." Jerry dematerialized in front of Roy and appeared behind him emitting so much force that it blew Roy through the cabin.  
  
Roy struggled to get up but Jerry grabbed him.  
  
"Wanna know a secret? Max, Matt and I are the Great Sony 3. We are members of the Grim Reapers Of Pain. We kill all who know tihs information unless....you join us. Join Sony." Jerry smiled as Roy struggled.  
  
"Why should I join you?" Roy Asked still trying to break free.  
  
"Because your friends lied to you! We never jumped you. You were drugged at dinner and beaten by your friends!"  
  
"Lier!"  
  
Jerry grabbed Roys head with his right hand and tried to crush his skull. "Be gone then."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Jerry looked behind him and saw Fox and Falco.  
  
"Heh, your joking right." Jerry said quietly. Jerry released Roy and faced Fox and Falco.  
  
Fox drew his blaster as falco got Roy.  
  
"Back up or your fried. Out in real life is different you recover normally unlike inside the arena so my balster is much worse here." Fox explained. " So don't try anything stupid...arghh!!"  
  
Max came and put his sword against Fox's neck.  
  
"Give us Roy he must die. Either that or all of you will."  
  
Fox elbowed matt in the jaw with the hilt of the sword and shot matt with his blaster stunning him.  
  
Fox then shot multiple shots at Jerry. Jerry stopped the shots or should I say stopped time. He then emitted white light from his palms until all was white. Then he released time with Fox, Falco and Roy out cold on the floor.  
  
"Well there you go." Matt picks up Roy. " What are you gonna do with the rest?"  
  
"I'll throw them back to their side. Screw them." Jerry picked up Foz and threw hiw with hard force and adrenaline across the border. Jerry then did the same to Falco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------Note  
  
I'm back! I was gone for a long damn time but i'm here. 


End file.
